


Há beleza na força

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Herah se pergunta sobre o significado da beleza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Há beleza na força

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [There’s beauty in strength](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623361) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Prompt: 2. [Some men say an army of horse](http://fsf-mod.dreamwidth.org/620.html)

Quando Herah não era mais do que uma garotinha, seu pai costumava a sentar e contar para ela sobre os dreadnoughts com seus olhos brilhando em admiração. “Há beleza na força,” ele dizia, descrevendo as frotas capazes de destruir cidades inteiras sem perder um único soldado. Mesmo então ela se perguntava o que era a beleza, porque ela olhava para as ilustrações de cidades queimando e só o que via era medo e desespero. Ele admirava aqueles navios mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo, e ela só esperava que algum dia pudesse encontrar algo que lhe trouxesse tanto brilho aos olhos quanto a memória deles trazia aos de seu pai, porque então ela entenderia, e entendendo isso, esperava entender seu pai melhor.

Cullen olhava para suas tropas do mesmo modo, como se a sua frente estivesse a visão mais bela do mundo, mas ela ainda assim não conseguia entender. Ela olhava para as tropas e via crianças assustadas, muitos jovens demais para realmente saber o que era uma guerra, todos desesperados para defender algo, nenhum iria sobreviver a isso sem marcas. Ela queria perguntar o que era a beleza que ele via nisso, mas não perguntou, porque temia a resposta.

O Mestre Dennet olhava para seus cavalos da mesma forma, vendo beleza onde ela via somente bestas de carga normais. Ela não podia diferenciar os que eram rápidos e ágeis daqueles que eram fortes e resistentes, não conseguia entender o que era tão especial sobre eles, e isso só piorava sua confusão.

O que era a beleza então? O que todas essas coisas tinham em comum?

Sua epifania chegou quando lutaram contra um dragão pela primeira vez. Uma besta tão poderosa e majestosa, capaz de os esmagar sob uma única pata se assim desejasse, e Cassandra foi na direção dela sem medo.

Cassandra era uma caçadora de dragões em treinamento e sangue, e isso estava presente em cada movimento seu. Cada ação era a mais eficiente, cada golpe acertava, cada movimento de sua espada espalhava sangue pelo ar. Ela subiu vitoriosa sobre o corpo do dragão brilhando com esplendor, e foi então que Herah finalmente entendeu.

Ela beijou Cassandra, celebrando sua vitória conquistada sem danos significativos, mas também lhe agradecendo por ter mostrado para Herah o que ela nunca tinha entendido até então. Havia beleza na força, sim, exatamente como seu pai sempre disse, mas aquela beleza estava nos olhos do observador. Melhor teria sido dizer que a força poderia ser assustadora e destrutiva, mas também poderia ser bela e admirável, desde que sua fonte estivesse no coração do observador. Não era a potência dos dreadnoughts ou das tropas ou dos cavalos que os tornavam belos, mas o amor que era carregado por eles no coração daqueles homens. E no seu coração havia uma majestosa guerreira, capaz de derrotar qualquer um que entrasse em seu caminho, e a mais bela visão do mundo de Herah. Há beleza na força, mas esta só pode ser encontrada através do amor.


End file.
